Bang Bang
by Sinister Blossom
Summary: Nancy Sinatra- My baby shot me down- Naruto story to go with it. Re-done!


-I was listening to this song 'Nancy Sinatra- My baby shot me down' and I just had this idea of Naruto and Sakura! The story isn't as good as what I had in my head, but I still had to put it up! :D

S.B xx

DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN THE SONG OR NARUTO!

We had been enjoying ourselves, chasing each other through alley ways, pretending to be shooting at each other.

Like old times.

But suddenly, when we took a turn into another alley, I felt hands grab mine and pull me away from Naruto.

"LET ME GO!" I shout, struggling against the man who was holding me down.

I kept screaming, screaming for Naruto, for help, but stopped when the man holding Naruto, who had his hands behind his back, say:

"Any last words, Naruto?"

I realised then that he had pulled out a gun, and the grin on his face was a wild one. His piercings on his face shining in the light, and the mad glint in his eyes told me one thing.

He was ready to kill.

"Sakura, remember when we use to play 'Bang Bang' and I use to shoot you down? It's kind of like this now. Apart from you aren't the one who is going to get shot now." Naruto said.

He gave me one of those happy go lucky grins whilst cocking his head to the side, motioning to the gun that was pointed to his head.

"Naruto! THIS ISNT THE TIME TO MESS AROUND! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" I scream at him, struggling against the hold on my arm.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

Tears wouldn't stop flowing down my face. The sight of Naruto having a gun pointed to his head at point blank was too much, but was scared me even more, was the fact that he was so calm, like he knew this was going to happen.

He

"Tsch. There's nothing he can do." The man, Pein if I remember right, said. He's the leader of the Akatsuki, a Mafia gang who controlled all illegal business around half of Japan.

"PEIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I start to struggle even harder, but the man behind me kept me in place.

I struggle to turn around to scream at the guy, but my voice falters when I realize just who it is.

"ITACHI! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS! WHAT ABOUT SASUKE? YOU'RE GOING TO LET HIM KILL SASUKE'S BESTFRIEND? THE PERSON WHO SASUKE GAVE HIS _LIFE_ FOR?" I shout at him. Sasuke was his brother, who got killed by saving Naruto from being shot. Sasuke took the bullet for him.

"Sasuke's dead. I couldn't care less anymore." He replies coldly, but then he pulls me up abit and whispers;

"_I'm sorry; I can't do anything but keep you out of danger. Naruto wanted it this way."_

I could hear the hurt, the fear and every other emotion in his voice.

"Sakura, I'm going to go see Sasuke now. I'm sorry for leaving you so soon, but I can't get away from this, its better now than later." He looked so defeated, as he slowly resigned to his fate.

He's just going to GIVE UP! NO!

Pein unlatched the safety trigger on his gun and cocked it more to the side.

"THAT ISNT THE NARUTO I KNOW! PLEASE STOP IT! DAMN IT I'LL DO ANYTHING-"

'_**Bang Bang'**_

"_NARUTO!"_

He didn't even get to say goodbye.

Pein lowered his gun, releasing his hold on Naruto as he fell to the floor.

Dead.

As he turnt around to walk away, he smirked at me.

"You can join him if you wish?"

I broke free from Itachi, and stumbled over to Naruto, but it was too late.

He was dead.

_**-Dead-Dead-Dead!-**_

There was so much blood, Naruto's blood.

I looked up to where Pein and Itachi were walking away.

"You MONSTERS!" I screamed, leaping and running up to Pein whilst his back was turnt.

"What the-"

"Never turn your back on an enemy!"

I ripped the gun out of his hand, swiped his feet from under him, making his fall onto his knees, and pointed the gun to his head.

"Any last words, Pein?" I sneer at him, unlatching the safety trigger. I had worked with this gun before, before I left the police force.

"You wouldn't dare!" he shouts, baring his teeth. But beneath his macho face, I could see the fear of death lingering in his eyes.

'**-BANGBANG-'**

**Bang bang, he shot me down****  
****Bang bang, I hit the ground****  
****Bang bang, that awful sound****  
****Bang bang, my baby shot me down...**


End file.
